


Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eraqus can not bring himself to sleep after a day of long training, neither can Xehanort.





	Stargazing

Eraqus sat on the ledge by his open window looking out to the night sky. The window itself was tall and large, nearly reaching the top of the ceiling. The night breeze was brushing against his face, he had a long day of training and despite his exhaustion he couldn’t bring himself to get in bed. His mind felt mostly empty. He was too tired to do anything but meditate on the night sky.

“Strange to see you so absent minded, Eraqus.”

Before Xehanort spoke Eraqus already felt him besides him. He was crouched down, standing against the wall.

“Can't sleep?” Eraqus asked as he gestured for his friend to come inside with his hand.

“Seems that you can’t as well.”

In one motion he crawled from the wall to position himself next to his fellow pupil. The exchanged a quick smile. Xehanort joined him in staring at the stars. The two of them both a few inches away from one another. Eraqus repositioned himself so he could slouch back, his hand accidentally brushed up against Xehanorts. It was just a casual mistake, nothing too bad. However, much too Eraqus’ dismay, he couldn’t take his mind off the mishap. His mind became clouded with thoughts of his peer. Right well, that’s nothing to out of the ordinary, the two of them were almost always together when he started training to become a keyblade master. The two of them were always either clashing blades or playing chess.

Xehanort always taunted him when they were together, teasing him with comments on his performance. He was always confident and rightfully so. He almost never lost, and whenever he did he didn’t admit defeat. It can be nerve-wracking being with him sometimes, but thrilling at the same time. He felt like his partner was always pushing him forward, always pressing him to be better than the day before. Xehanort himself needed someone to keep him on the right track. Xehanort would sneak out and travel to other worlds. He would never wait to ask for permission if he thought the answer would be no. Something about how diffident he was drew Eraqus to stick with him throughout all this time. Despite knowing all of his friends flaws he always thought highly of him. Unbeknownst to him till earlier that day, Xehanort thought the same. Over their most recent game of chess Xehanort confessed he felt Eraqus would be selected to defend the world. That took him by surprise. He also claimed he would be there for him whenever that happens. The two of them, always standing together. That sounds nice.

Unconsciously he gazed over to Xehanort. He looked into his silver eyes, still gazing up at the sky. Suddenly, he realized his heart was racing. It had been racing since he brushed past his hand. He quickly looked away and back up at the sky.

“Eraqus?”

Damn. He must have noticed.

“Hey, is something wrong?”

“Oh no, noo-“ He tried to look normal, “it’s nothing.”

“Well than, mind if I stay a little longer.”

“Sure, stay as long as you like.”

“hmm.” He hummed, “really?”

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“Well alright, if your inviting me to than I’ll spend the night.” There’s a hint of humor in his voice, like he’s toying around with him again. Eraqus choose to ignore it, whatever he has planned to mess with him he’s just going to brush it off. He was still too tired from training to deal with Xehanort’s games today.

Xehanort’s hand lightly tapped against his own. His dark eyes widened a bit before he closed them. Must have been an accident like before. Than he felt the other boys hand over his. He brought himself to look over at their hands. Xehanort lightly squeezed his hand when he looked. Eraqus brought his gaze up to his friends. He asked in his mind, _‘what is this about?’_ But when their eyes locked he instantly felt the answer. His silver eyes had a look that suggested something he couldn’t find the words to say. Something Eraqus always felt was there but didn’t have the courage to bring up himself. Without thinking Eraqus placed his other hand over Xehanort’s. His hands started shaking but he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He gripped onto his best friend’s hand, clasping his fingers around Xehanort’s palm. At this point if Xehanort didn’t say anything than he knew what must be up. This must be. It has to be, the moment that- that’s ridiculous Xehanort is probably just playing around with him again. He was always ripping on him. Still, Xehanort never played around with him like this.

Without warning, Xehanort pressed his lips against his. The tan boy slowly pulled away from their kiss. He looked into his friends eyes looking for a hint of disgust. He was preparing himself for rejection, but he couldn’t see anything in Eraqus eyes, not pity, not agitation, no reaction at all. He withdrew his gaze. Instead he peered down at the ground, readying himself for a way out once his peer said anything. At least before he ran out he could get this burden off his chest and just confess.

“I wanted to tell you earlier today, actually even earlier than that. I couldn’t bring myself too- you know.”

He let out a small, frustrated grunt under his breath.

“It’s not like you to ramble.”

“I know.”

“Just say what you wanted to say.”

Xehanort just keeped looking down at the ground, ready to leap.

“I’m listening.”

Eraqus meant for the words to come out with a hint of humor but instead they sounded loving. It made his own heart skip a beat.

Xehanort’s heart completely sank into his gut, he found the courage to look back up. Instead of running he is going to face his fears. He rushed to kiss the dark haired boy again, he pulled apart his lips this time and caressed his face with his free hand. He hardly pulled away from the kiss to speak.

“Come on,” he whispered on to the other boy’s lips, “don’t make me say it.”

Xehanort pet the other boy’s pale face before letting his hand slip down to lay on top of his friends. Their lips still only a hair apart, he could feel the others unsteady breath. He began to wait on whatever response he would receive for the kisses he gifted the other.

“I’m in love with you too Xehanort.”

He reeled his head back, he wanted to search his friend’s eyes once more. Did he hear him right?

His dark eyes looked right back into his and boldly assured the other that he was speaking from the heart. He had the same undaunted look he gives him when they spar together but there was a gentle light coming from his gaze. Almost like he was smiling through his eyes. Xehanort felt the warmth of his gaze in the depths of his soul.

“What?” Eraqus let out a tender laugh. “Are you really surprised?”

Eraqus breathed deeply to calm his pacing heart before he continued. “I thought I made it much more obvious than you, I mean, I never even noticed you felt that way about me.”

“Neither did I.” His words came out so light he hardly felt like he even spoke them. “I’ve felt this way for years.”

Eraqus freed Xehanort’s hand, their eyes still locked, he moved his hand up to brush his white hair.

“I wish you would have looked at me like this sooner, than I would have seen it.”

“I wish I didn’t hold myself back too.” His eyes feel down onto their two locked hands again, disappointed in his own shortcomings. If he would have said something earlier, if he could have brought himself to even look at him a certain way, things would have been clear between them earlier, but he was ashamed. He fell in love with his closest friend and ally. He didn’t want to put their bond in jeopardy, he would have been broken if this put a rift in their relationship. “I’m so sorry.”

Eraqus chucked again, “you are always so serious.”

Xehanort glanced back up at those misty, black eyes. He found that Eraqus was grinning back at him.

“Come on I said it, now you have to say it too.”

“What now?”

“Oh, so you can get it out of me but you want to embarrass me by making me ask for you to say you love me back?”

Xehanort feels his heart lift from his chest, he lets out a laugh. Nothing’s changed from before. It’s the same as always.

“Of course.” The words finally leave his lips. “I love you, Eraqus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still learning more about series but after seeing the ending to Kingdom Hearts 3 I wanted to write something for these two.


End file.
